The Eternal Night
by Death's Writers
Summary: The vampires are at their strongest yet; they're feared, loved, hated, wanted. But someone wants to change all that, someone wants to be back in power. They have to get rid of the vampires first. And that will be very easy...


Well, this was an RPG, with three members of the website. We finished it now. So it's time to post it. ;p "Scarlett" is played by Dani. "Charlie," is played by Bec. "Midnight is played by Sorrow. But it's in third person so don't worry. ;p

**The Eternal Night**

_Chapter 1: B e g i n n i n g s_

**Scarlett**

Deep, in the heart of Vampire Mountain, the vampires were in uproar. Something horrible was happening in the outside world, something that would change everything.

Even deeper still, were the best vampiric fighters of the mountain. Scarlett, Charlie, Mika, Arrow and others, all working together to formulate a plan to fix it; was formulating a plan to put a stop to it...

"I disagree!" shouted Scar, banging her hand on the table. "I totally disagree! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!"

**Charlie**

"It's an excellent plan! I don't see _you_ coming up with a better one!" Charlie screamed back. They have been talking for hours and they are all a bit cranky. "Why do you disagree, Scar?"

**Scarlett**

"It's pointless!" she said angrily. "Fighting an invisible foe - you might as well try to kill your own shadow!"

she sat back down on her chair angrily - and began to silently fume.

**Charlie**

"Well what do you think we should do then? Wait for him, her, them, it or whatever to come and get us? With this plan at least we will be doing something to spot it!" Charlie replies.

She gets up from the table to leave.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett sighed. "No, come back, Charlie," she said calmly, although there was a dejected look in her in her eye. "Sorry, it's getting to me, you know?"

"First there's the fact that vampire hunters have _doubled_, then there's the uproar about this Shadow-guy who's after vampires. _And_ there's been news of over seventeen missing vampires - believed to have been hunted and killed. It's not easy."

Scarlett followed Charlie out of the room as Charlie walked away.

**Charlie**

"I know that you're worried. We all are." She turns to Scar. "I'm sorry I screamed at you. I just... You know... I keep thinking it's going to be me next if we don't do something. I'm frightened even though I don't look it. I'm quaking in my boots."

**Scarlett**

Scarlett looked down at Charlie's shoes. "I hate to break it to you, but you don't wear boots," she said with a smile. Then she suddenly became serious.

"Hmm, I know - people are so afraid to leave here, and it's becoming crowded," she added as several vampires slipped past. "I just don't know what we can do."

**Charlie**

Charlie rolls her eyes to the heavens at Scar's cheeky remark. "I'll just have to get some boots then won't I?"

Charlie and Scar walk out into the cool, crisp night air. Charlie takes a deep breath in. "What's that smell?" she says with a worried look on her face.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett nodded in agreement. "Totally - shoes are _so_ out!"

Suddenly she realised what Charlie had said and froze. "Huh? What smell? All I smell is grass, vamps, and-" Her blood suddenly ran cold.

"Someone's hurt!"

**Charlie**

Charlie runs to the fallen person.

"OMG! It's Robbie!" she shouts."He's hurt real ba-"

An ear piercing scream fills the air. It's Charlie.

**Scarlett**

Scar followed Charlie to Robbie but held her hands to her ears as se screamed. "SHUT UP, WOMAN! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!?"

**Charlie**

Scar rounds the corner and stops abruptly. There is some sort of creature bending over Charlie.

Scar throws a rock at it. The creature looks up. Scar sees that it has charcoal gray skin and its eyes are pure black. It has blood running down its lumpy chin. It gives Scar a crooked smile.

"Aahhh. Dessert!" the creature says in a voice that sends shivers up Scar spine. The creature leaps at Scar.

**Scarlett**

Scarlett jumps back quickly and ducks as the creature soars over her head. She distantly hears it crash behind her but she is already running towards Charlie.

"Charlie! Are you okay?!" she yells. She's almost at her side when something collides into her back. She's thrown forward into a cloud of dust but she looks up quickly.

"Oh, no way," she whispers.

_She's surrounded._

**Charlie**

"Scar? Charlie? Where did you go? The meeting is still on." It's Arrow. "If you don't come now we will continue without you!" he says as he rounds the corner. The creatures are caught off guard and Scar sees it as an opportunity to attack.

**Scarlett**

Scar jumped forward to the nearest creature and grabbed its neck with her hand. The acidic skin sizzled but she held on and snapped it - left - right. She tossed the head away.

She ran forward and drew a short knife. "C'mon, ugly," she whispered to a particularly frightful creature. The monster scrambled forward for blood but she stepped to the side and it tripped over Charlie's body.

"Help me, will you?" she shouts at the frozen Arrow. Arrow moves forward and stabs at a monster while Scar kicks Charlie awake.

**Charlie**

The last two creatures fly away into the night.

"You were lucky tonight, young vampire, but we will be back! You can count on that!" says one of the creatures

Charlie is still unconscious

"Why do you always have to be so violent?" Arrow asks checking Charlie's pulse. "There was no need to kick her."

He lifts her up and hands her to Scar. "She has a very week pulse. Bring her straight to Dr. Harrison." He bent down again to check Robbie's. Robbie is dead. Arrow stands again, removes his cloak and covers Robbie with it. A tear runs down his face but he wipes it away as he turns to follow Scar.

**Scarlett**

"Sorry," says Scar sheepishly. "I wanted to wake her up, see?"

Scar handled Charlie's body with care but couldn't stop thinking about Robbie. Robbie had been kind to them, and had always fought for them.

She began to walk back up the mountain. All the while, aware that Arrow was crying. Arrow was a lot softer than he seemed.

_One mystery solved_, she thought darkly. _We know where the missing vampires are_

The problem was they didn't know who was controlling the creatures.

**Charlie**

Charlie wakes some time later.

"Am I dead?" she asks no one in particular.

"Yes you are dead," Dr. Harrison says with a chuckle. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

"I feel a bit sick but other than that I'm fine. What happened?"

**Scarlett**

Scar stood up from her chair.

"You were attacked." She said, "Some freaky-looking things that liked humans for dessert." She saw Charlie grimace as she moved.

"Sorry, I kicked you to wake you," Scar said sheepishly.

There was a silence.

"Do you remember what attacked you?" she asked suddenly.

**Charlie**

"All I remember is bending over Robbie and then BANG! Lights out!" she says. "Is Robbie ok?"

Everbody looked away with where heads down.

"Scar! Tell me! What happened?"

**Scarlett**

Scar paused for a moment. _Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?_

"Well," she began. "We know that some bloodthirsty creatures are after vampires. They like blood pudding and Arrow is over-sentimental. Oh, and Robbie's dead." she said it all quickly, as if getting it out into the open would make it seem better.

"Do you remember them saying something? Anything? Please."

**Charlie**

"Robbie's dead?" She starts to cry. So does Arrow and he gets up and leaves the room.

After a minute or so Charlie stops. "It said your race will die out and we the-- that all I heard"

**Scarlett**

"The who?!" yells Scar. She stops. "Wait. The band?" she asks herself. "No! The - the - who are they!?"

Scar sits down on a chair and carries on muttering. "The - the - the. I think it could be the - could be - aren't they?" suddenly she realised the rest of the message.

_Charlie stops. "It said your race will die out..._

"Oh no! We have to warn the others!"

_Meanwhile, Midnight was sitting - cloaked and masked - in her quarters. Her 'minions' had failed, they would have to pay..._

**Midnight**

"Is that all?" Her voice was cold and uncaring.

"Y-yes mistress, but-" The two of her remaining minions were cowering at her feet.

"Impudence!" Midnight spat, cutting across it, "I told you last time didn't I? Failure is never an option!"

Faster than the eye could see, she swung the sword that was concealed in the shadows behind her, separating their heads from their shoulders.

**Charlie**

Back in vampire mountain the word had spread about Charlie's attack and Robbie's death. They have called a meeting of all the vampires present.

"We must discus what threat these creatures are to us!" said the head vampire, "Scar, tell us what you know."

**Scarlett**

Scar stood up awkwardly. "Um...I know that this person want to kill all vampires which means they have a motive which means we must have wronged them in some way which mean that someone here has done something wrong which means that you all need to think." Scar took a deep breath.

"And I know that Charlie got attacked."

**Charlie**

"Thank you for stating the obvious Scar," Charlie chuckled "I think we should when they are coming and not why."

Meanwhile, Midnight and her minions were on there way to vampire mountain.

**Scarlett**

Scar shrugged. "Stating the obvious is my special talent."

There was a loud noise from outside the mountain. "What the hell was that!?"

**Midnight**

At last - Midnights' father had found her a means of getting inside Vampire mountain and as the Vampires had their little meeting, she and her minions were breaking in, taking her new mountain troll for a walk through the tunnels.

"Fish them out! I want every last Vampire cornered in the Hall of Princes!" Commanded the masked Midnight from her perch on her pet trolls shoulder.


End file.
